Sasuke's Love of Light Part 2
by Sakuia
Summary: Hooray for part 2! This is a SasukexOc. Also, I highly recommend reading part 1 first. This is part 2 out of 3. Three should be posted soon!


Ok, once again, I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. The only character I own is Imiro which is the OC in the story. Enjoy!

She stood there wondering where he had gone. Did he lie to her? Maybe seeing him again wasn't supposed to be fate. Imiro felt guilty for budging into his life like that. But still…he acted so happy to see her again. Sasuke-kun still loved her…right?

A rustling in the trees seemed to be coming closer and closer to Imiro and her hidden watchers. Five boys about the same age as Imiro jumped down from a tree and looked like they were in a hurry. One boy, wearing a coat with a fuzzy hood over his head with white dog standing next to him, was sniffing the air as he landed.

"What's wrong, Kiba?" Shikamaru walked over next to him with his hands in his pocket.

"Sasuke-kun was here not that long ago. His scent is still strong so he might have been here for a while. Maybe he was resting? I find it strange that he was so close to the village though…" Kiba replied.

Shikamaru glanced over at Imiro. She looked at them surprised. Were they after Sasuke? They looked harmless, not the type that would want to hurt him. Then she noticed the Konoha forehead protectors. She guessed it was a search party.

"Hey, you," Shikamaru shouted at her, "You know where Sasuke went?"

"I might…" Imiro was probably just as confused as they were.

"Tell us what you know," Neji stepped foreword.

"Heh, where to begin?" she wondered what she should say. "I came across him earlier this morning…it was the first time I had seen him in 5 years. He told me he was off to kill his brother Itachi and…"

"Wait, stop right there!" Naruto began to shout out when it probably wasn't even necessary. "Are you telling me that you've known Sasuke for that long!? Who exactly are you?"

"Well I'm-"

"No time for chit-chat, Naruto," Shikamaru interrupted Imiro. "You, girl, come with us. You might have information we need."

"Um, okay," Imiro was once again confused with everything. All she knew is that she wanted to find Sasuke-kun for answers.

"WHAT!?" Sakura jumped out from the bushes and pointed at everyone with her Inner Sakura beginning to rage at full power. Ino just looked at Sakura with embarrassment.

"You dare let HER go with you and reject me just an hour ago!? You worthless pieces of-"

"Eh, Sakura, please just calm down this is embarrassing…" Ino waved her hand once again starting to get pissed at her rival.

Shikamaru sighed, "Sakura, let it be. We will talk about it later." He leaned over to whisper in Chouji's ear while he was eating a bag of chips, "Women are so troublesome."

"His scent isn't far away now. Let's go," Kiba said and they all left.

"ARG!" Sakura made a fist as the six of them went off to find Sasuke. "Follow them Ino!" Sakura practically dragged Ino with her.

Meanwhile…

"I knew you'd be coming, Sasuke," Orochimaru smirked while sitting up in his bed.

"Don't get so cocky," Sasuke was being impatient, "I need your power as soon as I can; I'm off to kill Itachi."

"You underestimate me, how unfortunate," Orochimaru said still smirking.

The four sound ninjas grabbed Sasuke tightly.

"Hey! What is this?" Sasuke shouted as he struggled to get loose from their grip.

"We will 'share' my power when you become stronger trying to escape from the invincible cell I made especially for you, Sasuke," said Orochimaru.

As Sasuke still struggled, the sound ninjas brought Sasuke downstairs from Orochimaru's room into a long hall to the left. They threw him into an open cell in the wall and as Sasuke tried to run out, Tayuya used her flute to bring up invincible walls.

"Stupid genin," Tayuya said as she was the last to walk away from the dark, damp cell leaving Sasuke all alone..

Sasuke gripped the bars tightly and fell to his knees still holding on. How could he be so stupid into letting those ninjas trick him into seeing Orochimaru? Also, what did he mean by "sharing" his power? Sasuke wished that he hadn't left Imiro like that. He wanted to die right there.

To be continued…

I'm so happy I finished part two so soon! I'll have the final part up in a few days ok? Maybe even tomorrow…who knows:9 Also, I love reviews! So send one if ya can okie?


End file.
